The invention relates to a method for manufacturing printed products which are formed from a plurality of printed sheets (S) which are printed sequentially for processing, such as books, brochures, magazines or the like, comprising at least one printed sheet and an additional sheet which are stacked together in a stacking apparatus. The invention additionally relates to a device for carrying out the method.
The manufacture of books from printed sheets and additional sheets is known. The additional sheet is, for example, a sheet having a flap or a pocket. Sheets of this type have to be processed separately and therefore cannot be printed in a conventional printing press like the printed sheets and subsequently folded in a folding apparatus. The additional sheet can also be a colour-printed sheet which has been printed in a further printing press. Additional sheets having embossing, a perforation, an inserted chip or the like are also conceivable. It has previously been customary to add additional sheets of this type by hand to a book block which has not yet been bound. This is comparatively complicated, as it must be ensured, in particular, that the additional sheet is introduced at the correct location in the book block.
A method is known in which an insert, for example a card, is introduced into a book. This is manufactured using a collating machine comprising a plurality of feeders. At least one of the feeders has the card which is to be introduced in a cassette, which card is then pulled out of the cassette using the feeder drum and added to the book block which is being formed. When the book block has been formed, it is bound and subsequently trimmed. This method makes it possible to insert cards automatically into a book, for example into a magazine. It is also known to provide cards of this type with an adhesive during the drawing-off operation. This method requires a collating machine and appropriate feeders. However, it is not suitable for a method in which printing is carried out sequentially using a digital printing press. The sequential printing of printed sheets using a digital printing press has the particular advantage that it is also possible to manufacture small runs inexpensively.